JP2012-219825A discloses a suspension that includes a coil spring, a spring receiving member, and a spring rubber sheet. The coil spring is externally mounted on a shock absorber. The spring receiving member supports a lower end part of this coil spring and is fixed to a middle portion of the shock absorber. The spring rubber sheet is interposed between this spring receiving member and the lower end part of the coil spring.
At the suspension described in JP2012-219825A, two positioning holes for positioning the spring rubber sheet are disposed at a ring portion of the spring receiving member.
The spring rubber sheet is formed into an approximately C shape, and has a seating portion on which the lower end part of the coil spring is configured to be seated from a starting end portion to a terminating end portion in a circumferential direction. This seating portion has a lower portion at which two positioning protrusions are disposed. The two positioning protrusions are for positioning the spring rubber sheet with respect to the ring portion of the spring receiving member at the proximity of the starting end portion and the proximity of the terminating end portion.
At the suspension described in JP2012-219825A, by fitting the positioning holes of the spring receiving member to the protrusions of the spring rubber sheet, the spring rubber sheet is positioned with respect to the spring receiving member.